Flickering Flame
by Jenny'sokay
Summary: You don't know Jenny Valdez. You might know her brother Leo. But Jenny was tossed you in order for Leo to survive. And yet..she still loves him. She just wants to find a home. And she believes that home is Camp Half blood. Maybe she'll find her mom. Maybe she'll find Leo. Maybe she'll find the Great Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Maybe her flame won't go out. But maybe it will.


"Hola_ chiquita" A beautiful Hispanic women whispered to a baby. A baby girl with lots of dark hair on her newborn head. She squirmed in her mothers arms._

_"Mami" A little boy cried in excitement. "Is this my little sister Mami? The women smiled._

_"Si mijo" She lowered the younger child so her big brother could see her."Su nombre es Jenny, her name is Jenny. Jennifer Valdez"_

_"Mami you should have named her Leo junior" The little boy said loudly. He couldn't be more than three years old._

_"I don't think she would like that mijo" And with the little boy walking behind her, tugging at her pants, she lowered the newborn into a small crib. She kissed her forehead and lead her elder son out of the nursery and into his own room. The room, painted in a soft red and illuminated by a few candles felt nothing but cozy._

_"Time for your bed" She whispered as he changed into his pajamas. "Oh Leo how did you get grease on your face" She said as she wiped it carefully of his face._

_"No se Mami, I don't know?" He giggled and crawled into his race car shaped bed._

_"noche, good night mijo"_

_"Night Mami" The little boy said already half asleep. His mother blew out the last candle and slowly closed the door. As she turned to check on her daughter, she was startled by the sight of a man in a mechanics jumpsuit. _

_"Hephaestus?" She exclaimed in an excited whisper._

_"I can't stay. Zeus...Zeus found out about the child"_

_"I thought he was fine with Leo"_

_"He is...but not Jenny" He looked at his shoes as if it was his fault. "It's too dangerous, two halfbloods raised together, they'll never survive,"_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"Leo...Leo is going to be important when he gets older...he has to survive...Jenny could get him killed"_

_"She's a baby!"_

_"I know...I made a deal with Zeus...She'll grow up with me...She'll be fine I promise,"_

_"You can't take my child!"  
"If they grow up together they won't survive..either of them"_

_"B-but..she's my daughter" The women said tears rolling down her face. _

_For a long time they stood there, standing over the infant's crib as she slept peacefully, no knowledge of what was to come next. The crying mother child lifted the child and held her close._

_"Te amor me ha" She said and kissed her forehead. Then handed over the child to her father._

_With a finale sad smile, a final goodbye he disappeared leaving the smell of smoke behind._

_"Mami" Leo appeared in his doorway clutching a stuffed animal. "Mami where's Jenny"_

_"Whose Jenny" The heartbroken mother said through her tears. "You must be dreaming"_

_A puzzled look crossed over his face. "Okay Mami"_

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a blue sky above me.

"Mami" I whispered softly to no one.

It's not the first time I've had that dream. I'm still trying to piece together what had happened. I had a brother. His name was Leo. He was three years older than me, so he must be 15 or 16 now. He has curly hair like me. We share matching honey brown eyes.

My mom...She was beautiful. She gave me up...to my father to protect me and my brother. She loved me lot. I could feel that more than anything in my dream.

My dad was Hephaestus. God of Fire and Blacksmith. I kinda grew up with him. He's not good with people. Or other Gods. But he's all I have.

"Jenny?" A soft patient voice called to me. For a nanosecond the possibility that it could be my mother flickered through my mind. But I pushed that out.

"Yes Lady Artemis?" I answered. It was time for my archery lesson with Artemis and Apollo. Soon after would be my studies with Athena. After would be sowrd training with Sir Ares" If I was lucky I could go to the beach with Posiden. And then harvest food for dinner with Lady Demeter. And then maybe work with my dad...most likely not. Instead I would have to watch mortals fall in love with my stepmother Aphrodite. Life at Olympus had been the same for years.

She smiled as I walked out. Artemis was easily one of my favorite friends. She was kind and patient but could never stay long because of her duties and of course the Hunters of Artemis.

"Oh Jenny you would make a wonderful Hunter" She said kindly. "If only" If only I didn't have to be kept a secret.

"Oh no," Exclaimed Apollo, her blonde flirty twin. "No way you're making another pretty girl a hunter" He said ignoring my blush. As much as I denied it I was labeled as pretty by the Gods and Goddesses. _Liars._

"I don't think this is any of your concern" Artemis growled.

"But it is little sister" He replied in a causal manner.

"FOR THE LAST TIME YOU ARE NOT OLDER THAN ME"

I watched them bicker as they did everyday. Instead of annoying me it only made me long for an older brother. But of course out of all the gifts I received for my birthday, Leo never came.

"Guys..care to continue the lesson" I said quietly.

A few minutes later Apollo winced as I missed the target again.

"Listen Sweetheart...maybe Archery's not your thing" I blushed.

"Yeah..."I said awkwardly. Artemis had gone for her hunters so it was just me and Apollo. He was in his college form and unfortunately over the years I had devolved a crush on him. A crush on a god...great.

"Let's take a break" He suggested and I quickly nodded. "How about you write for a little while, I got to go bring out the sun" He got up smiled, and disappeared. He'd be back in a few minutes so I decided to write.

_Hello...Diary?_

_I'm not sure what to call you. But anyways is it strange I feel forgotten and alone? I mean I see people each and everyday but...they always leave me. There always too busy to spend time with more than a few minutes. I'm all alone most of the time. I mean their immortal. No one would really notice if I went missing would they?_

_Am I so unimportant? Isn't someone missing me? If only I knew someone loved me. Not even my father. I have never heard an I love you. Forgive me for sounding spoiled. I'm just tired of crying myself to sleep. If I fled..knowing that no one would care..is that selfish. Maybe one day I will. Leave I mean. What will I really leave behind? A home that was never really my home?_

_What if...what if I found my mom? And my brother? Maybe they would love me? Maybe they would notice if I went missing? I think I'm going to do it. Leave...No one sees my tears. No one sees my scars. It's because my blood is golden like theirs. This was never supposed to be my home._

_Tomorrow__..Tomorrow I'll leave. Maybe someone will ask..hey isn't someone missing? Most likely not my dad._

"Jenny? Time for class"

Athena was a good teacher. If she didn't have to leave every five minutes. It's complicated. She'll be teaching me math then a mortal would cause another war and she and Are's would discuss or she would fight with Poseidon. Sometimes she would leave on one of those breaks and never come back. But it's okay. I

"Okay I'll give you five minutes to find the misspelling and correct them. I have to go discuss a plan with Ares" She said quickly handing me a blank page written in ancient Greek. It took all of my concentration to figure it out which was good. I tend to think a lot. Athena always told me that was a sign of wisdom. But that mostly because she is the goddess of wisdom.

Five minutes later, she didn't show so I moved on to the architect lesson she was going to teach me. She had a daughter named Annabeth. She constantly told me about her and her no good boyfriend Percy Jackson. Actually Athena is one of the only God/goddess who didn't like Percy. The other was Ares.

After thirty minutes it became clear she wasn't going to show. I had to move on to my sword fight. Are's didn't take it easy on me. But he was a good teacher. He didn't hate me. I guess that's an improvement then his mood towards my dad. Family means nothing to him. Jerk.

"Come on girl!" He shouted at me. "You're not even trying mortal!"

I yelled as I lundged at him. "You take that back!"

"What are you going to do about it Mortal, complain to your ugly dad,?" He said cruelly easily deflecting my blade. He kept plying offence, too quickly for me to do anything than defend myself. Finally he just lunged hard knocking me down. Blood trickled down the side of my face. I wiped it away and got up only to be knocked down.

"Don't think I'm going to take it easy on you girl. My kid has already run a quest and won a war" He leaned down, his sword pinning me down, leaving me powerless. "Mortal" He sneered.

I refused to look him in the eye, not because I was weak, because he wanted to see me cry. That's when my lesson was over. But my eyes zeroed in on s scar on his ankle. I had heard that story.

Ares had betrayed Olympus and picked a fight with the great Percy Jackson. Percy was just a year younger than be when he defeated Ares. It's the only time I had heard a story like that. But I had heard much about Percy Jackson.

Ares used my distraction to pull me up by the shirt. "Way to make your mother proud" That snapped me. I dropped my sword pressed my hands against his chest. He cried out in pain as I burned him. But it didn't matter. A single tear fell down my dirt covered face. He won.

I showered in my room. I changed into my beach dress and met Poseidon on the shore. New York's ocean aren't as pretty as Florida's or California's. But it's still amazing. As much as I loved the ocean I mostly came so he could tell me more about his son Percy. Percy was a bit older than Leo so he would be around 17. But he has gone on amazing adventures since he was my age. He's nothing if not a hero. I saw him only once years ago. I was eight and he was twelve. He had saved Olympus from a war about Lord Zeus' master bolt. He was brave. He had black hair. Hair that didn't seem like a dark brown but so dark it lloked blue. His skin was tan like a surfer boy. His eyes though...they were amazing. A green theat was blue yet green on its own. Sea green. I had aways thought the ocean was blue untill I saw his eyes. I think he may have been the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. But I don't love him. Only admire him.

"Goodbye Lord Poseidon" I said as I waved to him..get it waved..ocean..no?

* * *

"Oh dear child you should eat more cereal."

"Yes mam"

"But not cereal like Lucky charms" She ranted. "Not fake cereal the real good cereal. I mean Cheerios.

"Yes Mam"

"Oh child look how pale you are. Cereal will help. Whole wheat is always best. Once I say a boy not much younger than you and oh hey was so pale. I think his name was Nickle...no Nico...Di...Angelo...Yes that's his name Nico Di Angelo. So I told him boy you should eat more cerial. Oh but did he listen to me?"

"No mam"

"That's right he didn't"

**Nico** Di Angelo was also a famous demigod. He would be a year older than me so around 14. I heard he had a roman sister named Hazel. But no one ever speaks of there roman side.

He had another sister named Bianca. She died a hero's death and Nico was heartbroken. It turns out he actually had a crush on Percy. But according to Aphrodite, who wouldn't?

"How rude mam"

"Jenny" A male voice called.

"I must leave Lady Demeter" And I hurried out. I could only talk about cereal so much.

"Fred, how nice to see you" I said as politely as I could. Of course this was no mere mortal but a God. Sir Hermes. But years ago he gave me premmitin to call him Fred"

"How lovely you look today" He said and I instinctively looked down at what I was wearing. A red Greek style dress and silver sandals.

_"Thank_ you, Lord. Anything come from the mortals?"

"Not a Medusa head this time" He said laughing. Another one of Percy Jackson's adventures.

."But a few letters" He said cheerfully. His phone went off and he cursed in Greek. He waved goodbye and headed back to New York. I looked through the letters and say most were love letters or letters of advice to Aphrodite. Or orders for my dad. But I gasped as I saw who a certain letter was addressee too.

**To : Ms. Jenny Valdez**

**Mount ****Olympus**

_**Hello Demigod. You must go to Camp Halfblood. A summer camp filled with brats that I am forced to take care of. But it is none the less safe. So come. Or don't. Whatever**_

_**FROM**_

_**MR.D CAMP **_**_DIRECTOR_**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

This was it. This was my way out. This could be my home. I had to go. What if..what if I found Leo? Or maybe my mom. How great would this be?

But it was time to go to gossip lessons with Aphrodite.

_Great._

I started walking towards her t.v. but then I saw Sir Apollo wave me over.

"Hey Jenny" He said while flashing a flirty smile at me.

"Yes Lord?" I mumbled while looking down at my shoes.

"Your daddy needs you" He said causully.

"Why?"

"Didn't say. But I would go. Peace out" He said and disappered.

Well...at least I don't have to hang out with Aphrodite. I hurried to my father's workshop.

"Father?" I whispered as quietly as I could. I saw him in the fire and went over. Yes I said in the fire. Gods can do whatever they want.

"Father?" I repeated.

He stared at me for a long time. My dad...he wasn't...a people's person. Normally that's okay. But he...he talks to around five or six people a year. Some years I'm not one of those people. Yeah I can hurt to have a relationship like that with dear old dad. But he's all I got. But I loved him. He was my father.

"Can you go test that thing out" He finally uttered. He was pointing to a bird. A small silver one. But knowing my dad I knew it was not for looks.

"Throw it in the air" He instructed.

So I did. And the beautiful bird flew. Around and around the room. The crazy part it it seemed like I was controlling it with my own thoughts. My father reached out his hand and it flew toward him. He pulled a chain out of his pocket and wrapped it through and around the bird. He gave it back and I saw he had made it into a necklace.

"Thank you father"But it didn't matter. He had already turned around and continued working.

I left the room and decided to go back to my room. I looked more closly at the bird around my neck in the mirror. It's eyes glowed red. I picked it up to see that if you press a button just under the wing it would open. Revaling an empty light. I lit it with my fingure and saw that my dad had created a prtable candle light.

But I couldn't help checking out the mirror one last time. I didn't look my best. Sweat from the workshop trickled down my face. I was bleeding where Ares had cut me. My curly hair was a mess. My eyes looked dead. Oh well. I changed into my only clothes I had that werent a dress. Sneackers, my favorite shoes. A pair of blue jeans. A oversized blue tshirt. I put a headband on to keep the hair out of my face. And I ran.

Ran down to the elivator and ran out of the building to the heavyly crowded street. I ran past so many people, so many that didn't care if I had a home or not. And I just kept running. I ran. That's all I remembered. I must have ran for hours untill I came to the woods.

By that time night had fallen. It was cold. And I was alone. No place to go. Now place called home. No that's was a lie. My home was CampHalfblood. I would be okay.

"I'll be okay" I promised myself. I'd find Camp Halfblood in the morining.

But for now I was so cold. I'm fire...I'm not use to this cold.

"So cold...so Alone"

_"So cold...So Alone"_

* * *

_**AND THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. But by the way none of the charcters belonged to me. Just Jenny. The others are Rick Riordens. Review please**_


End file.
